


Alice of Player Sacrife

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Vocaloid Song Parodies [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Deltarune (Video Game), The Pirate's Fate (Visual Novel), Touhou Project, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: Once upon the time there was a little gameSuch a small game it was, nobody really played it.This made the little game think “I don’t want to be ignored”The little game thought and thought until one day it came up with an idea."I will use characters from other games to be apart of me, and then I’ll expand my world..."





	Alice of Player Sacrife

**First player was a bully wielding an axe at hand**

**Grinding her teeth she was feared throughout the Wonderland**

**Gaining lots of EXP people feared her for her “L.O.V.E”**

**Figured she could even beat the gods from up above**

**What she knew not of was, in the forest red,**

**She’d would find** **where this player would reach her gorifying end**

**The trees came alive and they ate her piece by piece**

**Now the trees crave the next taste of purple lizard meat**

_Player Two was a demon who enjoyed dancing_

_He tried to bring smiles to everyone he’d meet_

_Wether it be through a dance or classic slapstick_

_Wonderland thought his gigs were simply fantastic_

_At least at the beginning, but Oh how stars fall!_

_People stopped laughing and their smiles turned into frowns_

_Eventually when they stopped coming he had reached “The End”_

_An inky blot in a tea cup is all of him that’s left_

Player Three was a human girl who loved the occult

Wonderland was filled with Urban Legends bright and bold

Wtih access to her phone she showed her world this fake

Followers and likes came flooding within just a few days

She thought this was just a dream but she couldn’t wake up

Went to see the ruler but there never was one to start

Soon the monsters worshiped her, and she took that role

Every day she screams for help while staring at her phone

During this two souls escaped the spaded forest

Having inky tea parties under skies filled with diamonds

A text from the queen of clubs was their journeys start

A screenshot of the ace of hearts

Player 4 were two animals but one in the the same

Two different versions of reality together to this day

Both were treasure hunters, both were captains but no more

They travelled wonderland on a tiny yellow boat

The rabbit with amnesia, the young dog with years robbed from him

Thoigh they were the closet to beating this long game

.

..

...

They were never able to become the first to win.

Like the rest they’ve become NPC’s in wonderland.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is next “Player”


End file.
